


Clean

by ImpalaDreams (impaladreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, Forced Drinking, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/ImpalaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lets Sam give him a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

"Finish it!" Sam whines and it makes Dean laugh because only Sam would beg for kinky things in his complaining, little kid voice.

"I can’t," Dean says with a tired voice as he pulls the cup farther away from his lips. He hands it back to Sam who’s sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Sam takes the cup, having a few sips himself, but still pouting. "Fine, get me a beer." Dean grumbles and crosses his arms and tries to pretend like it’s his idea and not the voice his brother used.

Sam returns moments later, cracking the can before handing it down to Dean and taking his seat back on the edge of the bath. Dean drinks, adding to the aching burn in his pelvis. A few sips, tentative and forced but then he catches Sam’s eye and finds the determination. He chugs the rest of the beer in a time that would impress a fraternity brother but only sees Sam grinning at him.

Anything for that kid.

He feels the excess liquids sloshing around in his belly and swallows hard before releasing a stifled burp. It doesn’t really help though. His stomach is still expanded. So is his pelvis and he twitches and clenches when Sam runs a hand over him. “More,” his brother says, pushing the cup toward him again.

"I can’t."

"More," Sam repeats with a hint of the whine returning and Dean takes the cup from him.

He doesn’t drink from it but scoffs in amusement as Sam looks him over.

"So full, aren’t you, Dean?"

Dean nods and takes a sip from the cup, shivering as Sam traces a hand down his chest. His nails scratch a bit of dried come on Dean’s hip, a reminder of how he’d already jerked off once over him, too turned on to wait it out. He licks his lips and leaves the rest of the dried remnants cracking across Dean’s abdomen.

"You gotta go?" he asks, pressing gently against Dean’s lower belly.

His brother doesn’t answer, just tenses more and sinks lower in the empty tub, trying to take some of the pressure off of his bladder.

"Yeah you do. So full of piss for me, aren’t you?" He presses a little harder against Dean’s pelvis and smiles when he sees a dribble leak from his flaccid dick. Sam pulls his hand away and plugs the drain. He returns to Dean, fingers smearing through the droplets of pee and rubbing them into his brother’s skin. He retreats, hand meeting the waistband of his boxers to pull them down. Again. He’s already half hard, knows Dean’s too distracted, uncomfortable, to get or maintain an erection and it makes him harder. He takes his cock up in his hand and starts to stroke.

Dean couldn’t get hard now if he tried. His body tightens, he groans, swallows hard. The cup is still in his hand but forgotten. Sam leans over, awkwardly bending his body in two, to touch his lips to his brother’s and jerks himself harder when Dean’s mouth opens. He pulls away when he feels him twitch, not wanting to miss anything.

"Not yet," he grunts out. He grabs the cup from Dean with his spare hand holding it to his lips. "Drink." It’s a command now, not pleading, and Dean grabs the cup back but leaves it at his mouth to drink. His eyes, pained but intense, meet Sam’s over the brim. Every sip he swallows makes the feeling burn harder, like he’s going to lose control, and he swears the liquid is running straight through him now. Every drop feels like it moves past his lips and straight to his bladder. His throat makes an involuntary protest and the noise blends with Sam’s moan.

"Sammy…I gotta…" Dean begs but Sam shakes his head no and Dean readjusts his position again, trying impossibly to get comfortable.

"I can imagine," Sam says in response, guiding the cup back to Dean’s mouth. "I have to piss pretty badly so you must be…" He runs a hand down Dean’s chest, pushing on his distended bladder again to prove his point. Dean clenches his teeth and grips the edges of the tub as he squirms under Sam’s touch. Above him, Sam’s breathing heavily, his balls doing their own clenching. He stands and Dean can see his fingers slicking shiny beads of precome over his dick. "Finish it, Dean," Sam says yet again, hands working faster while he watches closely.

Dean takes a big breath and then a bigger gulp, slamming the rest of the contents of the cup down his throat. Sam moans when he sees some of the excess dribble down Dean’s chin. “Fuck, I can’t-” Dean begins but he’s cut off.

"Yeah you can. Wait for me. C’mon," Sam grunts out and he can tell he’s right on the edge.

"Gotta go so bad, Sammy." He holds himself, clenching his legs together, moving them apart, helplessly trying to find a comfortable position in the motel tub that doesn’t exist. "Fuck, I’m gonna lose it."

"No," Sam grunts and all Dean can do is clamp down harder and shut his eyes, forcing heavy measured breaths. "Look at me."

"Sam!" Dean snaps. He opens his eyes, pained expression meeting his brother’s blissed out look. "Do it already."

"Yeah, you want it don’t you? Want my come again?" His breathing is ragged and Dean can see his balls tightening, knows he close.

"Fuck yeah, I want it. Come on. Come on me, baby boy," he says as he spreads his legs, opening himself up for his brother to shoot his load.

"Yes. Yes, fuck, damnit, Dean, now!"

Dean doesn’t need telling twice. He takes his cock in his hand, pointing it up, toward him, and relaxes. It starts slow, too slow, just a painful trickle as his muscles are still tight from holding and his bladder protests the change. His muscles loosen, the stream strengthens and Dean angles himself so he’s pissing on his own face and chest. Above him Sam groans out his release watching Dean beginning to pee all over himself and the white ropes of come begin to fall. Dean opens his mouth catching a splattered combination of Sam’s come and his own piss, making a messy medley on his palate.

Dean moans. It’s not out of sexual gratification or pleasure in seeing Sam get off, but just a moan of satisfaction as he finally lets go, voids his bladder, feels the sweet release after holding it in for hours. It makes Sam grunt out the end of his orgasm though, squeezing out the last of his jizz over Dean’s eyes that fly shut.

Dean regains control of his bladder, clenches the muscles again, waits. He wants to open his eyes, see where Sam’s at, but he has an eyeful of spunk so instead he just listens. He hears his brother’s breathing slow, a few panting grunts from his chest, can practically see him leaning over the tub. It starts as a dribble running over his cheeks. “Yeah, gonna clean you off, Dean.” The spray is erratic but a slow stream starts and Dean feels the pressure increase. It finds his eye and Dean clenches his eyes tighter as his brother’s piss washes away the come. Feels it dripping down his face and neck, running warm over his skin, and he can’t hold back any longer. He starts to pee himself again, spilling hot over his stomach where it runs down his pelvis, under his balls, down his ass crack before settling in the tub where it mixes with Sam’s. It starts to pool around him as their acrid, lukewarm streams fill the bath. He feels Sam adjust his aim and the piss rolls hot down Dean’s chest. He brings a hand and wipes at his eye, opening them to find his brother looking at him with sated, happy eyes.

It’s all worth it for that look.

"Clean me off good, Sammy." 

They both aim for the patch of dried come on Dean’s stomach.

Sam smiles as it melts away.


End file.
